Miam
by Soluenn
Summary: Une co-prod avec Raven Azunoctuli Quand ton meilleur ami n'arrive pas a avoir l'homme de sa vie, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices... lemon assuré et threesome


Miam

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon ! J'aimerais tant rester là pour toujours ! Personne pour m'emmerder, un soleil qui me réchauffe et un petit air frais agréable, il n'a rien de mieux au monde ! »

Le jeune homme était allongé de tout son long sur le toit de l'école et ronronnait presque dans les hauteurs du bâtiment. Puis quelque chose attira son attention en bas. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder et fit une moue à la fois curieuse et exaspérée.

« Comment font-ils pour courir avec une chaleur pareille ? Comment peuvent-ils vouloir courir tout cours, d'ailleurs ? Je plains mon pauvre Shuu si frêle et si fragile de devoir endurer ça. Quelle idée aussi d'être le manager du club d'athlétisme ? Quoique... Shino, la vedette du club ne doit pas y être pour rien dans cette histoire. Qu'ils sont exaspérants tous les deux ! Ils se dévorent l'un l'autre des yeux dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont y arriver ! Rah ! Ça m'énerve ! »

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et roula sur le dos. Les bras derrière la tête, il se mit à réfléchir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ces deux là. C'était bien trop énervant de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire. C'était son devoir d'ami d'enfance que d'aider celui-ci. Après tout, Shuu était aussi son seul véritable ami. Le problème étant, que pouvait-il bien faire pour les réunir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée pour l'instant. Et de même qu'il préférait être là que courir, il savait que trop réfléchir au problème ne lui apporterait qu'une bonne et grosse migraine. Il trouverait bien une idée le moment venu. Et il s'assoupit un moment, avec en fond sonore, les bruits de la course.

Il fut bientôt réveillé en sursaut par une ombre au-dessus de lui. Ces instincts de combattant de rue le firent se redresser d'un coup, mais il émit un grognement en reconnaissant son ami. Ainsi les activités du club étaient finies et il était venu le chercher.

« Je t'ai cherché partout Kasuga ! Comment fais-tu pour dormir dans un endroit pareil ? »

Alors que lui adorait les endroits en hauteur, Shuu était plus porter par la terre ferme et son vertige n'arrangeait en rien cette envie.

« Tu as finis le club pour aujourd'hui ? »

Ce n'était que pure question rhétorique et ils le savaient tous les deux mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose.

« Hum, acquiesça-t-il.

-Cela s'est bien passé ?

-Comme toujours...

-Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? »

Il aimait bien le taquiner et cela marcha, Shuu se crispa instantanément.

« Bien sûr que non ! Et puis d'abord, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

-Mais oui, on y croit. Et puis je suis sûr que tu as toutes tes chances ! Un peu de courage que diable !

-Ça c'est toi que le dit. Je suis bien moins sûr que toi... Comment pourrait-il seulement être intéressé par moi ? Un homme, non c'est impossible, il secoua la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, rentrons, il se fait tard, les parents vont s'inquiéter. »

Il se releva pour bien faire comprendre à son ami que la conversation était close.

« Il est déjà rentré chez lui ? Repartit-il à la charge.

-J'en ai aucune idée ! Probablement que oui avec le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te trouver !

-Dommage, susurra Kasuga.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Se retourna-t-il vers lui.

-Non rien, sourit-il. »

L'autre abandonna. Parfois il avait tellement de mal à le suivre malgré les nombreuses années de leur amitié. Il repensa alors au jour où il était tombé amoureux de Shino. Et il se mit à sourire. Cela avait le pire et le meilleur jour dont il se souvenait.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu avait été le jour de la rentrée scolaire, il y avait déjà plus de trois mois de cela. C'était il y a si longtemps ! Et en même temps il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Il se souvenait de l'instant où son regard s'était posé sur lui, il en avait littéralement eu le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avant, c'était comme si son cœur battait à tout rompre à moins qu'il ne se soit arrêté ? Il se savait plus où il en était et il était complètement déboussolé. Le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme l'avait un petit peu déstabilisé au départ mais il avait vite trouvé cela normal. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rien senti avec une fille, en quoi ce serait différent tout à coup ? Il avait toujours trouvé plus attirant les hommes que les filles même si à présent il ne se l'était pas vraiment avouer et encore moins à Kasuga. Non, il avait bien tout gardé pour lui, seulement, là il sentait que c'était différent. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions ni son corps qui bouillait de l'intérieur. Et pour ne rien arranger à tout cela, il s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que lui et aussi dans le même club. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement pour lui que son ami était toujours à ses côtés sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir.

Il se revoyait clairement comme si c'était hier. Il marchait tranquillement, Kasuga à ses côtés comme toujours. Ils discutaient de chose et d'autres quand, tout à coup, il l'avait vu. Il s'était stoppé instantanément et était devenu rouge puis blanc avant de trembler de tout son corps. Son ami s'était assez vite inquiété de son état. Il avait réussi à le soutenir juste avant qu'il ne trébuche ou tombe. Ensuite, il lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. À ce moment, il n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité et il avait feint une petite anémie dont il savait que jamais il ne le croirait. Et cela avait été le cas, il ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde. Cependant, il avait eu l'intelligence et le tact que de ne pas demander à s'expliquer plus. Il l'avait juste aidé à se remettre sur ses jambes encore un peu flageolantes à cause de l'émotion.

Mais dès que Shino avait disparu de son champ de vision, il avait pu de nouveau marcher un peu et finalement redevenir normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Shuu crut ensuite vraiment avoir rêvé pendant un moment puis il se secoua et redevint aussi naturel que possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin ou la malchance, suivant la façon de voir les choses. Car il le retrouva dans la salle de classe et de nouveau ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Pour le coup, Kasuga s'imagina que finalement, il ne lui avait peut-être pas menti et qu'il était bel et bien anémique ce qui n'aurait pas été si difficile à croire avec sa constitution assez fragile étant enfant. Son ami lui demanda de s'appuyer sur lui et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait partagé. Il avait envie de le voir et de le regarder indéfiniment et en même temps quelque chose en lui, lui disait de fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Il finit par écouter cette deuxième voix.

Il se sentit mieux à l'infirmerie. Elle avait quelque chose de familier et rassurant. Il s'y sentait bien et en sécurité, d'autant plus que Kasuga était à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir tranquillement, toute inquiétude et tension envolées. Il rêva de plénitude et de ciel bleu, tout semblait en ordre, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, les cours étaient finis. Il se leva, Kasuga était dans le lit à côté roulé en boule. Ainsi il ressemblait plus que jamais à un chat énorme et blond. Il sourit puis fronça les sourcils. Était-il resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps ? Et les cours ? Il se renfrogna et se mit en quête de réveiller son ami et voisin pour pouvoir rentrer, comme il le faisait maintenant.

Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait vu Shino mais sûrement pas la dernière puisqu'il était bel et bien dans la même classe que lui et Kasuga. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui échapper quoiqu'il fasse. Il soupira et se rappela la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cela avait été un pur hasard et pas dans la classe, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre.

Il avait toujours été de constitution un peu fragile mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il détestait le sport, bien au contraire. C'est pourquoi, même s'il ne pouvait pas forcément le pratiquer, il avait toujours eu envie d'intégrer un club de sport comme manager, ainsi il serait à la fois près et loin. Et celui qui l'intéressait et l'intriguait le plus était celui l'athlétisme. Ce fut ainsi que le lendemain matin, il était parti assez tôt pour s'inscrire à ce club et c'était aussi ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec sa vision de la veille.

Et de nouveau, ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment et son cœur à battre à tout rompre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire cela de sa vie. Il était en sueur et sa vue se brouillait par moment. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Et cette fois-ci, il prit bien le temps de le détailler. Il était déjà en tenue de sport avec un t-shirt blanc et un petit short bleu. Ainsi on pouvait voir ses longues jambes magnifiques et superbement bien fuselée. En les voyants ainsi, il n'avait qu'une envie, les toucher pour savoir si elles étaient aussi fermes qu'elles semblaient l'être. Ensuite, il admira son dos, grand et fort puis sa nuque gracieuse. Il était en train de parler au professeur responsable, il ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage pour l'instant. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de geais en une coupe assez courte et ébouriffée. Et puis, tout à coup, il se tourna vers lui et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant une seconde ou deux. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir aussi profond que ses cheveux et son visage était à la fois gracile, élégant et fort. Il se rentait à présent compte que son corps ne désirait qu'une seule chose, être auprès de lui. Seulement il savait aussi que c'était impossible, un rêve irréalisable.

Il secoua doucement la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Il venait d'arriver chez lui et Kasuga le regardait patiemment. Il se força à lui sourire pour montrer qu'il allait bien. Il le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il ne faisait que se rappeler de vieux souvenirs. Il sembla plutôt convaincu avant d'enchaîner sur la même idée :

« Des souvenirs de quoi ? »

Shuu grimaça. Il n'aimait pas raconter cela à Kasuga même s'il savait que lui s'en fichait éperdument et même en riait. Lui, il ne trouvait pas cela très glorieux et préférait éviter le sujet. Cependant il savait aussi que s'il ne lui répondait pas rapidement ce serait encore pire pour lui. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de le faire parler, alors autant le faire tout de suite. Il inspira un grand coup et se lança :

« Je me souvenais de la rentée.

-Oh, _ça_, sourit-il. »

Shuu se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas quand il avait ce sourire-là, avec ses yeux gris pétillants. Cela ne présageait rien de bon, surtout pour lui. Il adorait le taquiner et depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son petit secret il se lâchait de plus en plus, trouvant une fois pour toute une faille inépuisable à utiliser. Il se prépara mentalement aux assauts qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de la rentrée, ricana-t-il. Pauvre petit Shuu-chan ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! On pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir pleurer dans les toilettes ! »

Il ne pouvait rien dire, il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de parler, il valait mieux se taire sinon ce serait pire. Il serra les dents et attendit que la tempête passe. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi il prenait tant de plaisir à lui rappeler ses mauvais moments. Il n'était pourtant pas un méchant garçon même si parfois il prenait ses grands airs. Il savait qu'au fond de lui il était un gentil garçon qui respectait l'honneur. En même temps, il savait aussi qu'il ne montrait à personne d'autre cette facette de lui ce qui était d'autant plus étrange.

Kasuga finit ensuite par se lasser, il finissait toujours pas se lasser et se tut un moment. Puis une chose remua à l'intérieur de Shuu. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait envie de lui demander mais il n'avait pas encore osé le faire, à présent il se sentait prêt à le faire :

« Comment arrives-tu encore à rester près de moi alors que tu sais que...

-Que tu es gay ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il l'air songeur.

-Cela ne dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! T'imaginer avec lui me donne... J'ai pas envie d'en parler, termina-t-il un peu sèchement.

-Mais tu restes mon ami ? »

Kasuga leva les yeux au ciel comme pour chercher de l'aide. Puis il soupira un grand coup avec de jeter une bourrade amical à Shuu.

« Mais oui Shuu-chan tu restes mon jouet préféré ! Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça !

-Ne m'appelle pas Shuu-chan !

-Mais oui Shuu-chan ! »

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi un long moment l'un et l'autre ne voulant pas en démordre. Il n'y avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ce moment avait été comme un écho du moment de la confession de Shuu à propos de son secret. Cela s'était passé à peu près de la même façon. Il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, timide et maladroit et Kasuga en avait ri et l'avait charrié pendant un long moment. Shuu avait pensé qu'il se ferait détesté par son ami mais cela n'avait pas été le cas car celui-ci l'avait bien pris, même un peu trop au goût du premier jeune homme même s'il en avait été rassuré. Et depuis, rien n'avait changé entre eux, à part un peu plus de chamailleries peut-être.

Le lendemain, Kasuga n'était pas de très bonne humeur et ne réussit pas à se réveiller à temps. Il partit donc en retard en cours. S'il l'avait su, il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas se lever du tout. En effet il fut le témoin d'une chose particulièrement étrange et inattendu.

Il était en train de marcher tranquillement sans se presser, il n'était pas de nature très pressé, quand tout à coup, il entendit des bruits étranges dans une ruelle transversale. Il s'approcha pour voir de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'il découvrit Shino. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le retrouver là ! Surtout à une heure pareille. Et il fut encore plus étonné lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il en retournait. En effet, Shino était dans une très mauvaise posture. Ses longues jambes enserraient un autre homme. La vision était si inattendue que Kasuga ne réagit même pas sur le moment. Il se contenta de regarder ébahis deux hommes enlacés. Puis l'idée finit par envahir son cerveau tandis qu'une autre germait en lui. Il venait de découvrir un secret intéressant et facilement exploitable et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes toujours enlacés comme suspendu dans le temps et les sépara d'un coup sec. Le prétendant grogna autant de frustration que de mal et aussi de colère. Il se tourna vers lui pour s'expliquer et lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir, cependant le regard de Kasuga le dissuada rapidement et fila la queue entre les jambes. Shino, lui, s'affala sur le sol, les jambes encore à l'air. Il regardait le jeune homme à la fois apeuré, interloqué et désespéré. Il ne comprenait pas la situation, de même qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était dans une situation tellement peu glorieuse ! Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il attendait que l'autre parle, ce qui ne tarda pas.

Sa nouvelle idée avait enfin fleurit en lui, Kasuga se mit à sourire, de ce sourire dont il fallait se méfier. Il se mit au même niveau que sa victime, le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix assurée :

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de voir la vedette du club d'athlétisme dans cette situation ! Je me sens en quelque sorte flatter.

-Vous n'allez pas le dire à l'école ! »

Le sourire de Kasuga s'agrandit encore un peu, révélant des dents parfaitement blanches, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« Tout dépend de toi...

-Je ferais ce que vous voulez !

-Mais dis-moi avant qui était ce mec ? Questionna-t-il intrigué malgré lui.

-Personne, répliqua Shino.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant vous sembliez très ami tout à l'heure... Tu fais ça souvent pour personne ? »

Le jeune homme devint très pâle. Il se sentait comme une souris entre les griffes d'un chat dangereux et affamé. Il déglutit difficilement tout en grelottant.

« Pitié ! Ne dis rien à l'école ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

Kasuga haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Ah oui ? Alors c'est la faute de personne si tu étais en train de te faire baiser par un mec dehors, en pleine rue au lieu d'être en cours ? »

Cette fois-ci, il était à la fois rouge et blanc, on aurait presque dit le drapeau du Japon.

« Ce ... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bégaya-t-il.

-Et je crois quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répéta-t-il. Je n'y peux rien, c'est à cause de ma maladie.

-Hum ? »

Kasuga ne savait plus s'il était intrigué ou écœuré et en même temps, à force de le voir à moitié à poil quelque chose de chaud remontait en lui. Il allait bientôt être urgent de fuir.

« Et en quoi consiste-t-elle cette maladie ?

-On appelle cela de l'hypersensibilité tactile. En gros, si on me touche, même par accident, j'ai le corps qui fond et je suis obligé de... »

Kasuga lui rit au nez, il n'y croyait pas un moment et pour le prouver il plongea sa main entre les jambes de Shino et frôla son sexe. Il réagit au quart de tour et gémit. Kasuga recula d'un bond, ainsi il ne lui avait pas menti, cependant les dégâts collatéraux de cette découverte furent sans précédent sur lui. Il lui lança un :

« Samedi viens chez moi ou je raconte à tout le monde ton secret ! »

Puis il partit en courant au lycée, une main sur ses bijoux de famille. Il entra ensuite en trombe dans les toilettes et fit face au problème. Il était en train de bander alors qu'il avait vu, entendu et touché un autre homme. Il ne comprenait pas. Normalement il n'était pas de ce bord là ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi ? Et pourquoi il avait donné rendez-vous ? Il le savait au fond de lui mais il ne voulait pas encore se l'avouer.

Il se mit inconsciemment à se caresser et des images envahirent son esprit. Elles n'étaient pas très nettes et lui-même n'y faisait pas très attention. Il était tout simplement en train de s'imaginer en train de faire l'amour à Shino et Shuu. Quand il jouit, tout son esprit avait fait blocus et il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il regarda l'heure et soupira, il avait presque une heure de retard, il allait se faire massacrer, il devait trouver une solution. Il regarda sa peau délicatement ambrée et vit que pendant son exercice de tout à l'heure, il s'était légèrement griffé, il venait de trouver une solution à son problème. Il se griffa plus profondément, presque au sang et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Il entra et interrompit le cours, le professeur était furieux.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ?

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

-Quelle est votre excuse ?

-Un chat m'a attaqué, plaida-t-il en montrant son bras, quelques gouttes de sang perlées. »

Shuu se leva d'un bon et s'approcha de son ami.

« Mais tu saignes ! Il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! »

Le professeur grogna mais donna sa permission. Le jeune homme prit son ami par son bras valide et le tira jusqu'à l'infirmerie mais l'infirmière n'était pas là. Il grimaça avant de fouiller pour trouver de quoi soigner la plaie.

« Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi j'étais en retard ? Questionna Kasuga.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait agresser par un chat ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais bien que les chats ne me feraient jamais ça !

-Ah oui, c''est vrai... Mais alors ? Cette blessure ?

-Je me la suis faite moi-même.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-il alors qu'il avait trouvé le coton et l'alcool et qu'il avait mis le second sur le premier. Mais pourquoi ?

-Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse. Au faite, tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi ?

-Hum ? Répondit-il en tapotant la plaie. Je crois pas, pourquoi ?

-Tu peux venir à la maison ? J'aurais une surprise pour toi.

-Une surprise ? »

Kasuga acquiesça tout en grimaçant légèrement à cause de l'alcool.

« Elle consiste en quoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise !

-Allez ! S'il te plaît ! Un indice au moins ! »

Il soupira avant de céder, il lui cédait bien trop et trop souvent mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Cela concerne ton problème et je n'en dirais pas plus !

-Mon problème ? »

Shuu était intrigué, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait et encore moins de quoi il en retournait. Il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être et pourquoi fallait-il attendre autant. Il allait être au supplice pour le découvrir ce que pouvait bien être la surprise et ce jusqu'à samedi.

La fin de semaine se passa pour tout le monde dans la tranquillité et le quotidien. Rien ne différait de d'habitude. Chacun menait son train de vie sans se souciait du week-end arrivant à grand pas. Seul le vendredi semblait plus stressant pour les trois jeunes hommes et encore plus pour un en particulier. Plus le temps passait plus Shino avait une certaine appréhension. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et de même il ne savait pas ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Kasuga. En clair, il ne le sentait pas du tout, et d'une certaine façon il avait bien raison.

A contrario, Shuu était plus excité qu'autre chose. Il adorait les surprises et avait toute confiance en son ami. Il avait envie de savoir ce qu'était la surprise mais il savait aussi que quoiqu'il fasse, il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire cracher le morceau. Il s'était donc abstenu et forcé toute la semaine de harceler Kasuga.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs et étrangement le plus serein des trois. Il n'était ni excité ni stressé à propos de ce qu'il avait préparé pour le samedi. Il avait déjà tout prévu et tout mis en place. La coordination allait être parfaite, si tout ce passait bien. Il avait minutieusement tout minuté, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème le jour J.

Ce dernier arriva bien vite et pour que tout se passe vraiment bien, Kasuga rappela aux deux personnes concernées leur rendez-vous. Il n'y eut aucun problème pour Shuu qui n'avait pas oublié et qui était toujours aussi impatient. Par contre, Shino aurait bien aimé oublié. Il était dans un état déplorable. Il se savait pris au piège et tremblait de tout son corps, mais il savait aussi que comme tout piège, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir et encore moins y échapper.

Et enfin, le samedi, Shino se dirigea comme un condamné à mort à l'appartement de Kasuga. Celui-ci était un étage au dessous de celui de Shuu mais contrairement à lui, il y vivait seul, ce qui pour aujourd'hui l'arrangeait parfaitement. Le jeune homme arriva à l'heure prévue même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais arrivé du tout. Cependant, il savait aussi que s'il avait été en retard, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, ses souffrances auraient pu être bien pire. Il sonna à la porte et Kasuga vint lui ouvrir. Il était torse nu. Cela bloqua son invité un petit moment car même s'il n'était pas tout à fait son genre, il avait quand même un torse parfaitement musclé et très appréciable. Pour faire simple cela ne le rendait pas du tout indifférent et c'était bien là le but.

Après une longue minute de gêne, Shino finit par entrer en traînant les pieds tout en se demandant à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Il fut cependant accueilli très gentiment par un hôte des plus gentleman, malgré sa tenue et ses à-priori. Ils s'assirent au salon, des biscuits et du thé les attendaient. Le jeune homme se posa sur le canapé après y avoir été invité, il n'était toujours pas très détendu. Il se demandait ce qui allait pouvoir bien lui arriver mais pour l'instant rien de mauvais se profilait. Kasuga était aimable quoique peu bavard, il s'était posé dans un fauteuil royalement, les jambes croisées.

Un autre silence s'installa avant qu'il ne propose de déguster le thé. Shino regarda d'un air sceptique sa tasse de thé fumant et les biscuits. Mais tout cela sentant très bon, et ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, la conversation n'étant pas très engagée, il finit par grignoter un ou deux biscuits avant de siroter son breuvage. Kasuga avait alors un sourire des plus étranges et son invité ne comprit que bien plus tard ce qu'il signifiait et cela, à ses dépends. Il finit son thé et là, le trou noir. Il sombra dans le néant avant même de s'en rendre compte, son hôte avait un sourire effrayant qui n'annonçait rien de bon, surtout pour lui.

D'ailleurs, quand il le vit tomber, il ne sembla absolument pas anxieux, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il attendit un moment pour être sûr que Shino était bien endormi avant de le monter à sa chambre. À partir de là, Kasuga se mit à le déshabiller, enlevant les couches de tissus une par une avec une étrange lenteur. Il sentait son corps s'échauffait avec une fascination et une incompréhension croissante. Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi il prenait tellement de plaisir à dévêtir quelqu'un et surtout un homme. Et ce plaisir était quasi proche du désir.

Une fois complètement nu, Kasuga attacha son hôte aux quatre montants de son lit, les bras et les jambes en croix. Chaque noeuds étaient parfaitement exécutés pour tenir sans toutefois blesser. Ainsi s'achever la première partie de son ingénieux plan, il ne manquait plus, à présent, que le dernier acteur entre en scène.

Shuu arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il sonna à la porte et Kasuga vint lui ouvrir en prenant bien soin avant de mettre une chemise blanche sans toutefois la fermer. Le jeune homme eut un sourire mitigé, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le voir dans cette tenue et l'effet était assez dévastateur. Il essaya pourtant de son mieux pour le cacher, engageant tout de suite la conversation sur ce qui l'intéressait.

« C'est quoi ma surprise ? Demanda-t-il candidement ».

Kasuga lui sourit en retour mais il n'avait pas du tout la même signification et Shuu le remarqua aussitôt, il avait bien appris à le connaître au fil du temps. Et ce sourire-là pouvait être très dangereux.

« Tu n'as rien fait d'illégal, j'espère ? Commença-t-il à s'inquiéter. »

Le jeune gardait à la fois le sourire et le silence ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer son ami d'enfance.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, crache le morceau ! Tu m'as bien assez fait poireauter et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas du tout ça ! »

Cette fois-ci, il consentit à lui accorder deux mots :

« Suis-moi. »

Shuu ne se fit pas prier et lui engagea le pas, plus du tout euphorique mais franchement anxieux. Que pouvait bien être cette surprise ? Et pourquoi faisait-il autant de mystère dessus ? Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. D'autant plus que même s'il savait que Kasuga n'était pas aussi méchant et violent que ce qu'il paraissait il pouvait aussi véritablement l'être. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de son ami, ce qui aurait du l'alerter. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, elle était fermée, habituellement ce n'était le cas.

« C'est à l'intérieur ? »

Kasuga hocha la tête, son effrayant sourire toujours sur les lèvres. Shuu tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte mais son ami l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Il y a un problème ?

-Non. »

Enfin un autre mot ! Mais cela le l'avançait pas vraiment.

« Alors ? Je fais quoi ? Je reste planter devant la porte et j'attends qu'elle daigne s'ouvrir toute seule ? Ou je le fais moi-même ?

-Attend un peu. »

L'inquiétude faisait peu à peu place à l'impatience et la colère.

« Attendre quoi ?

-C'est mieux si tu attends encore petit peu... »

Shuu voyait à présent rouge alors que Kasuga prenait visiblement plaisir à la scène. Il regarda sa montre et son sourire se fit encore plus carnassier.

« Ca devrait être bon à présent.

-Enfin ! Lâcha-t-il, à bout de nerf. »

Il avança une nouvelle fois sa main pour ouvrir la porte.

« Mais je dois te prévenir.

-Oui ? »

Il s'était arrêté dans son élan.

« Tu risques d'être très surpris. »

Cela commençait de nouveau à l'inquiéter et l'intriguer.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, son sourire s'était fais plus enjôleur, il lui laissa même tout le champ libre. Il se mit un peu en retrait, c'était comme s'il voulait voir sa réaction. Shuu se renfrogna d'autant plus mais quitte à y aller et il finit par ouvrir la porte. Kasuga l'avait bien prévenu et pour être surpris, il le fut. Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à voir cela. Différentes émotions étaient en train de le traverser : la surprise d'abord, l'inquiétude ensuite, la colère pour continuer et du désir pour finir. Peut importait dans quelle situation il se trouvait, voir Shino faisait toujours monter en lui du désir et le voir dans cette tenue rendait l'émotion encore plus forte. Malgré le black out de son cerveau il essayait vainement d'analyser les données qu'il avait devant les yeux. Comment Shino pouvait-il se trouvait ici ? Complètement nu ? Et pour finir attacher au lit ? Il se tourna vers Kasuga prêt à le bombarder de question, c'est alors que le jeune homme remua détournant son attention. Le bel Adam du moment marmonna quelques mots. Il était évident qu'il avait du mal à aligner deux mots ou même à bien se réveiller.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? S'écria Shuu.

-Ta surprise ne te plaît pas ? Lui répondit-il innocemment.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Que fait-il là ?

-Il n'attend que toi car bientôt il aura bien besoin d'aide, sourit-il en évitant de regarder son prisonnier de peur des représailles ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna-t-il, très soupçonneux.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse se soulager tout seul dans cette position.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il ? Un éclair s'engagea dans ses yeux. Tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

Sons sourire cette fois-ci en disait plus long que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Cependant ce n'était pas du tout ce que pouvait croire le jeune homme. Shino était dans cet état non pas à cause d'un aphrodisiaque qu'il aurait pu utiliser mais bien à cause de son hypersensibilité. Celle-là même qui l'avait mis dans cette situation. Shuu ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-il être furieux ? Il l'était vraiment mais cela comptait-il en ce moment ? Devait-il libérer le jeune homme sur le champs ou en profiter ? Il était perdu et Kasuga à côté de lui ne l'aidait absolument pas. Le dernier problème étant comment son ami avait-il réussi à amener Shino ici. Il ne l'avait pas kidnapper quand même ! Entre la drogue et les liens, il n'aurait pas été à ça près.

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas kidnappé, siffla-t-il.

-Absolument pas, sourit-il. Il est là de sa propre volonté.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Tu me blesses là, assura-t-il d'un air boudeur. »

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil très rapide à son prisonnier avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais, plus tu vas attendre et plus ce sera difficile et pour toi et pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça ! S'écria-t-il.

-Allez ! Ne me mens pas ! Tu en meurs d'envie !

-Mais c'est mal !

-Oh ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? »

Il lui sourit, un brin lubrique avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme de plus en plus conscient et de plus en plus drogué. En effet, son corps commençait à trembler et à s'échauffer. Il réagissait déjà et d'autant plus qu'il était déjà très sensible à la base. Kasuga s'approchait et Shino le regardait mais ses yeux restaient dans le vague. Une fois arrivée prés de lui son sourire était quasi paternaliste alors que tout au fond il en était bien loin. Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme allongé, quelques mèches noirs s'emmêlant entre ses doigts, il l'obligea à relever la tête puis à regarder Shuu. Son visage reflétait toute la puissance de son désir et de sa sensibilité. Il lui murmura ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille ce qui sembla éveiller encore plus son désir. Puis Shino murmura :

« Je suis là de ma propre volonté. »

Shuu en resta ébahi, cela était encore moins crédible.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il parlait à Kasuga et devenait plus furieux qu'excité, du moins pour le moment.

« Allons, ne te fâches pas comme ça, tu gâches tout le plaisir de ta surprise ! Viens en profiter, il n'attend que ça !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu...

-Hum ? »

Il avait relevé la tête, un peu moins amusé avant de retrouver son sourire.

« Je ? »

Shuu abandonna, son ami n'était plus accessible pour lui et lui sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas sensé être attiré par un homme n'arrangerait en rien les choses. Il aurait aimé aider Shino mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand le jeune homme murmura son nom. Il resta interdit pendant une seconde, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Shuu retourne-toi et reviens, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça...

-Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant »

Trop tard, Kasuga avait mis à exécution la suite de son plan. Shuu s'était alors figé devant ce qu'il voyait, une dangereuse chaleur montant doucement de son bas-ventre. Shino avait les yeux rivés vers lui et suppliants tandis que son corps tressautait au rythme de la descente des doigts de Kasuga. Il finit sa course sur le sexe de Shino qu'il pressa doucement le faisant se dresser et gémir. Le sang de Shuu ne fit qu'un tour, tout son sens de la réalité disparut en une seconde. Le corps de Shino m'attirait tout à coup comme un papillon face à une bougie. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes comme dans un était second. Kasuga sourit à son ami en venant se placer à côté de lui, il lui souffla ensuite :

« Tu t'es enfin décidé, c'est bien. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment puis ils furent interrompus par Shino :

« S'il vous plaît détachez-moi maintenant ! »

Kasuga lui sourit mais secoua la tête.

« Pas tout de suite, ce serait embêtant sinon, d'ailleurs j'ai oublié quelque chose. »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, de là il tira deux bandes de tissus. Shuu les regarda avec intérêt et intrigué, Shino était nettement plus apeuré. Il en plaça ensuite un sur les yeux de son prisonnier et le deuxième sur sa bouche. Tout en le faisant il lui murmura :

« Le premier, c'est pour que ce soit encore meilleur et l'autre c'est parce que les murs sont assez fin dans ses appartements. Je n'aimerais pas qu'on vienne nous déranger pendant qu'on sera occupé, ça serait bien gênant, non ? »

Une fois cela fait, il retourna auprès de Shuu qui était resté immobile, indécis.

« Maintenant, il faudrait s'occuper de ça, déclara-t-il en montrant le membre déjà bien dressée de Shino. Veux-tu le faire ? Proposa-t-il. »

Shuu le regardait avec des yeux reflétant toute son incompréhension et son inexpérience. Kasuga lui sourit et le guida. Il se pencha, sa langue déjà sortie, puis il se mit à lécher de bas en haut la verge tendue de Shino qui semblait franchement apprécier.

« Comment peux-tu ? »

Shuu ne comprenait pas comment son ami tout à fait hétéro jusqu'à preuve du contraire savait faire cela et encore plus comment il arrivait à le faire.

« Chut, viens-là ! »

Il lui avait pris la nuque et l'avait mis au même niveau que lui.

« Là, regarde, maintenant, fais pareil. »

Ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attirés par cette grosse gourmandise dont il n'avait qu'une envie, n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il ouvrit la bouche, ne pensant plus à rien et se mit à sucer comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre sucette, à la différence près qu'elle était bien plus chaude et plus grosse. Shino, malgré le bâillon gémissait de plus en plus fort, son corps tremblait violemment et de la sueur lui collait à la peau.

Pendant ce temps, Kasuga regardait les deux jeunes hommes prendre leur plaisir avant de s'investir lui-même. Il ne voulait pas rester à côté d'autant plus qu'il commençait franchement à être excité. Ses deux compagnons étaient déjà eux aussi bien dans l'ambiance ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de participer. Le problème étant, que faire ? Ou plutôt à qui ? Qui d'entre Shuu et Shino avait-il envie de toucher en cet instant ? La réponse fut assez vite évidente : Shuu. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il se demandait si son ami avait changé, physiquement parlant, de même qu'il avait envie de le comparer et à celui de Shino.

Il se plaça derrière son ami, qui, heureusement pour lui, avait une chemise et non un T-shirt, ainsi il n'aurait pas besoin de s'interrompre. Il défit ensuite un à un les boutons, sa main entrant vite en contact avec la peau nue et douce du jeune homme. Il fit ensuite glisser doucement les manches pour lui retirer complètement le vêtement. Il colla ensuite son torse nu contre le dos tout aussi nu de Shuu. Ce dernier frissonna de ce contact intime et brûlant. La chaleur était partout dans son corps et ne cessait de la traverser de part en part.

Kasuga s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon du jeune homme, tout son corps collait à celui de son ami, il défit d'abord la ceinture la faisant lentement glisser puis à la fermeture éclair. Shuu sentait maintenant une sorte de danger mais son excitation était tellement forte que son instinct en était légèrement émoussé d'autant plus qu'il était toujours en train de s'occuper de Shino. Cependant lorsque Kasuga glissa une main dans son pantalon, il sursauta si fort qu'il mordit légèrement son compagnon. Celui-ci se déchargea alors sur son visage (d'une façon « crème de jour »). Cela fit ricaner le maître de la maison qui loin de s'arrêter dans son mouvement, avait maintenant glissé sa main dans les dessous de Shuu. Ce dernier sursauta encore plus, se retournant à moitié pour lui faire face, ses yeux lui lançaient presque des éclairs. Cependant, cela n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune qui lui sourit et raffermit sa prise, le faisant alors gémir.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Susurra-t-il en le regardant bien en face. Enfin même si tu dis non, je sais que ton corps le veut alors je ne m'arrêterais pas de toute façon.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Kasuga ? Demanda-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

-N'ai-je pas le droit d'en profiter aussi ? Ricana-t-il.

-Mais tu n'es pas sensé aimer ça ! »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Ne va rien t'imaginer. C'est à cause de tout vos gémissements, vous m'avez excité alors il faut bien que je prenne du plaisir maintenant. »

Il avait à présent glissé un doigt dans l'intimité de Shuu qui avait plusieurs fois essayer de s'échapper mais face à la poigne de son ami, il en était incapable.

« De plus, continua-t-il, ne veux-tu pas cette chose ? »

Il faisait référence au sexe de Shino tandis qu'il continuait son introspection le faisant de plus en plus gémir.

« En ce moment, il est incapable de t'aider, il faut bien que je le fasse. »

Il ponctua ses paroles en arrachant soudainement le pantalon et le caleçon de Shuu, le dévoilant complètement. Il le poussa ensuite sur le lit de sorte qu'il se retrouva au-dessus de Shino. Kasuga empoigna alors les fesses de Shuu, le préparant avec ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus en plus profondément. Le jeune homme émettait des gémissements de plus en plus forts et désordonnés, à tel point qu'il finit par de son autre main, lui faire sucer ses doigts. Après plusieurs minutes, les mouvements de son corps devenant trop intense, il le lâcha avant de lui obliger à s'empaler sur le membre de nouveau bien tendu de Shino. Ce dernier avec la voix de son aimé, il avait été facilement de nouveau excité. Son sexe pénétrait assez facilement Shuu dont les hanches s'activaient déjà.

Kasuga devait à présent empêchait le jeune homme d'attirer tout l'étage à cause du bruit qu'il faisait. Il se mit donc en face de lui et défit son pantalon. Debout sur le lit, il tendit son membre bien gonflé au jeune homme qui fit de gros yeux ronds avant d'être obligé de l'avaler.

La technique de Shino ou plutôt de son bassin, semblait porter ses fruits car Shuu avait les yeux complètement vitreux à cause de l'excitation. Son corps montait et descendait dans un rythme effréné. Tout son corps était tendu au maximum, son sexe l'étant le plus. Sa langue tournait tout aussi vite dans sa bouche et autour du sexe de Kasuga qui était lui-même à sa limite. Puis dans un même ensemble, les trois jeunes hommes jouirent. Shuu avala goulûment la semence de ses deux compagnons par les deux côtés.

Kasuga tomba à genoux un moment avant de se relever plus ou moins difficilement. Il détacha ensuite les jambes de Shino et lui enleva le bandeau. Celui-ci cligna un moment des yeux face à cette soudaine luminosité puis ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il comprit qui il avait en face de lui ainsi que ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais le bâillon l'entravait toujours de même que l'expression de Kasuga le décourageait à essayer de parler. Ensuite il se leva et se dirigea vers un tiroir d'où il sortit un objet assez étrange en cuir avec une boule au centre. Il bâillonna son ami avec. Il ne l'avait pas utilisé avant car il avait tout simplement oublié et il ne pensait qu'il allait faire autant de bruit. Une fois cela fait, il revint vers le couple se mettant derrière Shuu, d'une main il lui agrippa le sexe tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans le cul de l'autre jeune homme. Ces derniers se remirent à gémir et à frissonner. De même leurs hanches se remirent en marche reprenant leur va et vient excitant, Kasuga faisait de même sur la verge de Shuu et dans l'intimité de Shino.

D'ailleurs, quand il fut suffisamment prêt, il laissa une seconde son ami pour saisir les jambes de son premier invité et s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Shino était alors prit entre deux feux, son pénis tremblant devant et derrière devenant de plus en plus étroit, il sentait son esprit partir complètement. De même Shuu était emporté par son élan, il devenait lui aussi de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Pour Kasuga aussi c'était incomparablement bon. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant avec un homme et il ne pensait que cela pouvait être aussi bon, d'autant plus qu'il n'était normalement pas de ce bord. Mais entre ce corps chaud, puissant et si étroit, il pouvait vite en devenir accrocs. Il empalait le jeune homme de plus en plus violemment, perdant tout contrôle de lui. Il devait d'ailleurs faire de gros effort pour un tant soi peu contrôler sa voix. L'un dans l'autre, ils finirent par éjaculer de nouveau à quelques secondes prés, le premier étant Shino d'abord, Shuu ensuite et pour finir Kasuga.

Ce dernier se retira doucement puis monta de nouveau vers Shino, là il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Si tu cries ou parles trop fort, ça inclus les gémissements je te remets tout de suite le bâillon, c'est bien compris ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête vigoureusement ce qui lui permit d'avoir la bouche libérée. Cela fait il inspira un grand coup d'air frais. Il avait de la salive plein la bouche tout comme sur le tissu. Kasuga retourna ensuite vers Shuu qu'il attrapa par les hanches et le souleva pour le séparer de Shino. Cependant cela ne lui empêcha pas de s'écrouler sur lui tout son corps entrant en contact avec celui de jeune homme qui frissonna de plaisir. Il murmura doucement son prénom :

« Shuu, Shuu ».

Ce qui eut pour effet qu'il rouvrit les yeux et le regarda bien en face, ses yeux exprimaient toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Shuu enleva le jouet qui le gêner puis ils s'embrassèrent un long moment. De frustration et peut-être un peu de jalousie aussi, Kasuga s'empara de nouveau des hanches et le pénétra sans ménagement. Prenant appuis sur son épaule il s'enfonça profondément en lui et Shino ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regardait faire, totalement impuissant. Les mouvements que le jeune homme perpétrait sur le corps de Shuu le faisaient glisser sur son propre corps, l'excitant de nouveau. Et dès qu'il pouvait il essayait de l'embrasser ou de lécher toute parcelle de peau que sa langue atteignait. De son côté, Shuu ne trouvait pas cette situation si désagréable, était pris de force de cette façon et ressentir en même temps tant de douceur de son compagnon, ce mélange lui donnait des frissons.

Encore quelques longues minutes de ce traitement et Kasuga finit par abdiquer, il se libéra au plus profond de son compagnon du moment tandis que celui-ci tremblant de la tête au pied gémit un instant avant d'atteindre son troisième orgasme de la soirée. De même, Shino, sous les frottements lascifs de son aimé finit par éjaculer.

Les trois jeunes hommes étaient à présent fatigués et la soif de leur libido était épanchée. Kasuga détacha Shino qui ne s'empressa pas de partir mais le remercia d'un très léger baiser sur les lèvres, le laissant un moment interdit. Shuu, lui s'était déjà endormi sur le lit, à moins qu'il ne se soit évanoui ? Son ami le borda gentiment en lui demandant pardon d'avoir été si brutal puis il laissa les deux amoureux au lit pour se diriger vers la douche, il avait besoin de se laver. Il prit tout son temps malgré une certaine envie de se dépêcher pour vite se coucher ensuite.

Puis, quand il revint, bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait cru, Shino et Shuu étaient tout les deux bien réveillés et l'attendaient.

« On a quelque chose à te dire, commença Shuu.

-Tout d'abord merci pour cette fabuleuse expérience, continua Shino.

-Oui, merci de nous avoir réunis...

-Mais ? Coupa Kasuga car il sentait venir le mais à plein nez, de même que les problèmes. »

Et il semblait avoir raison puisque les deux amoureux se regardèrent, l'air embarrassé. Puis Shuu se jeta à l'eau à contre cœur visiblement.

« Tu ne serais pas devenu gay toi aussi ? Annonça-t-il finalement de but en blanc ce qui choqua et bloqua son ami.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu en es sûr ? Persista-t-il.

-Mais ! »

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les corps toujours nus des deux jeunes hommes enlacés soigneusement et artistiquement dans les draps et le sien réagit de nouveau, il n'y avait pas besoin de plus, ils avaient raison. De même, il n'aurait pas pu nier très longtemps qu'il avait vraiment pris son pied pendant la soirée encore plus qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille avec qui il avait pu coucher.

Il était donc bien devenu gay ?

Il réfléchit un moment et ajouta dans sa tête : « C'est donc ça être gay ? »


End file.
